


Marcus Moreno Oneshots

by talesfromtheguild



Category: The Adventures of Sharkboy and Lavagirl in 3-D (2005), We Can Be Heroes
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-12-28
Updated: 2020-12-30
Packaged: 2021-03-10 19:41:46
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 5,387
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/28372563
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/talesfromtheguild/pseuds/talesfromtheguild
Summary: remmyswritings said to talesfromtheguild:HI BOO!! I’ve been stalking the Marcus Moreno x reader tag all morning so far and saw your post and had this idea for you.... Abuelita Moreno shipping Marcus with a new Hero who’s training with her and then Abuelita and Missy scheme to get the two of them together only they don’t know that they’d actually been dating for a while and ya just it being pure fluff
Comments: 2
Kudos: 28





	1. Plan Into Action

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> remmyswritings said to talesfromtheguild:  
> HI BOO!! I’ve been stalking the Marcus Moreno x reader tag all morning so far and saw your post and had this idea for you.... Abuelita Moreno shipping Marcus with a new Hero who’s training with her and then Abuelita and Missy scheme to get the two of them together only they don’t know that they’d actually been dating for a while and ya just it being pure fluff

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> warnings: female reader, 1 cheeky comment by marcus

PLAN INTO ACTION  
Anita Moreno watched as the newest member of the Heroics twist and flip themselves all over the Heroics training room. Mirrors in hand, Anita watched as you summoned sunlight, and manipulated your mirrors to momentarily blind your attacker.  
Marcus flinched as you directed your beams of light towards his face, and raised his katanas above his head to use his arms to shield his eyes. Taking extra care to dim the strands of light to not cause damage to his eyes, you used his momentary blindness to your advantage. Driving your foot into his chest, you used your momentum to throw Marcus backwards and onto one of the many foam training mats all over the room.  
Marcus groaned as he collapsed against the training mat, clearly having been beaten yet again by you and your powers. Anita smiled proudly at you as you put away your mirror shards and reached out a hand to help Marcus up off the mat.  
Ever since you had arrived and joined the Heroics, Anita could see just how well you fit in with the team - you were kind and eager to learn. You were a fabulous training partner, and had a keen eye for things others missed when doing research for a mission. You were popular with the kids - Rewind and Fast Forward loved using their powers on you to watch how you trained and summoned light before flinging it around. And Wild Card had become your second shadow, trying to learn how your powers worked so he could copy them, and you spent a lot of time trying to teach him how to summon the sun in the palm of your hand.  
And Anita Moreno was not blind. She saw how her son looked at you when you weren’t looking at him. His eyes were always on you when he thought no one was looking, admiring how your body moved during training exercises, how you took your time with the kids to help them understand not only your mysterious powers but theirs as well. Marcus Moreno had mega heart eyes for you, and Anita was happy her son was ready to embrace love again since his wife had died. Anita could already hear the wedding bells - all she had to do was enact her plan with the help of Missy and she was sure her family would be full of joy again.  
Marcus’s hand remained in yours for a moment after you helped haul him to his feet, his face a mixture of awe and adoration as he stared at you. You dropped your hand from his and nervously looked at the ground, trying to will the heat from your face as it crawled up your neck.  
“Very good mija. Very good.” Anita praised you as she walked across the training floor towards you and Marcus.  
“And you,” Anita turned her attention towards her son, before whacking him with the end of her cane on his bicep. “You got distracted.”  
“Sorry Mom.” Marcus blushes as he rubs where his mother smacked him, a little embarrassed to even think about what had him distracted on the training floor.  
“Okay you two, go get cleaned up. Tonight I am taquitos at Missy’s request.” Anita said. Marcus nodded while you smiled politely at her. With a satisfied nod, Anita began walking towards the exit of the training room, leaving you and Marcus alone.  
“You fought well today.” Marcus complimented you. Your eyes tracked every movement Marcus made as he sheathed his katanas on his back. His toned arms flexing and straining when he missed the sleeve to sheath one of his swords.  
“Thanks, but I was distracted.” you admit to him as you reach outwards for the sword and motion for him to turn around so you can put it away for him. Marcus pivots, and faces away from you.  
“You were distracted? I couldn’t tell.” Marcus tells you honestly. If that was you distracted, Marcus couldn’t wait to see you when you weren’t distracted.  
“Well, I hope you enjoy dinner with your family tonight.” you tell Marcus as he turns back around to face you. He smiles at you, and reaches a hand outwards towards your face, his fingerless gloves moving to brush some of your hair out of your face.  
“You’re coming too, mija! 6 o’clock!” Anita shouts at you.  
Jumping away from Marcus, the two of you whip your heads towards the exit of the training floor. Anita smiles cheekily at you before sending Marcus a wink as she slips out the door in search of her granddaughter. You look over at Marcus, a little unsure about the invitation his mother had just given you.  
“Do you want me to come over?” you asked him.  
“Of course.” Marcus answers a bit too quickly, before he realizes how eager he sounds. “I mean… yes I’d love you to, but if you have plans for tonight…”  
“And miss hanging out with my favorite person? Never.” you tell him.  
“Favorite person hm?” Marcus hums as he tries to hold back a smile.  
“Of course! I love Missy!” you tease him.  
A playful scowl blooms on Marcus’s face, and as he dives at you with his hands ready to tickle your sides, you dodge out of the way and dash for the exit of the training floor as both of you laugh uncontrollably. 

Standing outside Anita Moreno’s home, you hold a platter of homemade mexican wedding cookies - ones you know Marcus and Missy both lose their shit over when you make them. Raising a fist to knock against the door, you hear Missy shout from inside saying she’ll get it. She rapidly yanks open the door and smiles at you.  
“Hi Sunspot!”  
“Hi Missy, you don’t have to call me by my heroic name. You can call me by my name.” you tell her.  
“Okay.” Her eyes drop to the platter of sugar coated cookies “Are those mexican wedding cookies?”  
“Yeah, I felt bad for kicking your Dad’s ass today in training.”  
Missy shrugs playfully. “He deserves it every once and a while.”  
“Who deserves an ass kicking?” Marcus asks as he comes up behind Missy as he wipes his hands on a rag before tossing it over his shoulders.  
You smile at him, and hold out the plate for him to take but Missy intercepts and darts off to the kitchen, leaving the two of you alone at the front door. You laugh as his daughter disappears around the corner.  
“Well, I had apology cookies for you, but they’ve been hijacked.” you told him.  
“I guess I’ll just have to eat something sweeter.” he tells you with a wink. Your face feels 10 times hotter than it had before you walked up to the door, and you can’t stop yourself from laughing at his little innuendo.  
“Marcus.” you scold him as you playfully smack the back of your hand against his chest.  
“Come in,” he tells you as he steps backwards, allowing you inside his mother’s home.  
“Mija!” Anita calls from the kitchen, you look over at her as she stirs something in a pot.  
“Yes Mrs. Moreno?”  
“Will you light the candles on the dining table please?”  
You nod at her, and carefully move through her home, afraid to touch or break anything. Her home is beautiful, and although this is not the first time you’ve been here, the beauty of Anita Moreno’s home never ceases to amaze you. You stop before the table and grab one of the candles, being extra cautious to avoid the colorful tablecloth that sits in the center of the wooden table. Holding the candle in one hand, and using the other, you snap your fingers near the wick and with a hot spark the candle bursts into flames.  
“Wow.” Marcus breaths as you light the other candles with the one you ignited.  
Looking at him from where he’s stood at the head of the table. “What?” you question him, a little self conscious about using your powers so freely.  
“You just…” he says, blinking at you from behind his dark rimmed glasses, “You just amaze me all the time.”  
Missy looks up at her grandmother with wide, impressed eyes. Your powers always fascinated her, but knowing her dad was also fascinated by you made her want to get the two of you together even more. Anita looks down at her granddaughter, and winks. Their plan was going to work perfectly.  
Sitting down to eat, conversation flows smoothly between Anita, Missy, Marcus and yourself. Missy talks all about what she’s learning in school and what she’s learning during training, and Anita confirms that Missy and her peers are doing very well with their Heroics training. Anita compliments you too, saying how well you’ve improved since you’ve joined the team. You thank her as you feel your chest getting hot.  
All too soon, Missy grows to be mysteriously quiet with her gaze flickering back and forth between you and her dad. As Marcus reaches for his drink, he shoots Missy a questioning eyebrow raise, silently asking what was up. Missy ignores him, and looks back at you as you talk with Anita about how you learned to make such excellent mexican wedding cookies.  
A few more minutes pass, until finally Marcus can’t take it anymore.  
“What’s wrong Missy? Is there something on my face?” Marcus questions her. Missy glances once at her grandmother who gives her an encouraging little nod, before Missy turns her attention back towards you and Marcus. Taking a deep breath, Missy gathers up her courage, looks you dead in the eyes, and begins to enact phase 2 of their plan.  
“When are you and my Dad going on a first date?” she questions you.  
Marcus chokes on his drink as your eyes nearly bug out of your head. You hadn’t been expecting that question. You pat Marcus on the back as he coughs, and tries to breathe properly again.  
“Missy, you can’t ask those kinds of questions!” Anita fake scolds her granddaughter, giving her an encouraging wink. Phase 2 was working perfectly.  
“Missy,” you speak once Marcus isn’t dying anymore. Missy looks at you with the same brown eyes that Marcus has. “Your dad and I can’t go on a first date.”  
“Why not? I can see the way you look at him when he’s doing research.” Missy says, before looking at her dad. “And I see the way you look at her like you’re a lost puppy. You two would be so cute together!”  
“Missy…” Marcus sighs as his cheeks darken just a bit, clearly embarrassed that his daughter was telling you she ‘shipped’ the two of you.  
“We can’t go on a first date because we’ve already had one.” you tell her.  
“And a second.” Marcus adds.  
“And a third.” you add onto that.  
“And a fourth.” Marcus continues.  
“Wait! You’re dating already?!” Missy exclaims, her jaw nearly hitting the floor.  
You and Marcus nod.  
“How long?” Missy asks you.  
You look over at Marcus, who reaches for your hand under the table. He threads his fingers through yours, and gives your hand a gentle squeeze. This wasn’t how you two had planned to tell Anita and Missy, but coming out to them like this isn’t the end of the world.  
“Since I joined the Heroics.” you admit.  
“Well Missy,” Anita says, gaining everyone's attention, “It looks like we don’t need Phase 3.”  
Marcus shakes his head and begins laughing. Of course his mother and his daughter would try to set him up with you - how could he not have noticed?  
“What was Phase 3?” you ask, looking at Missy and Anita.  
MIssy and Anita share a look - it was best if you didn’t know.


	2. Schemers

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Headcanon for missy and her grandma trying to set up the reader and Marcus together 😳👉🏽👈🏽❤️

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warnings: mentions of panic attacks caused by claustrophobia, gender neutral reader - but please let me know if I missed anything while editing

##  _**Schemers** _

* * *

  * If you needed a superhero duo based in schemes - Anita and Missy Moreno were your gals to go to. 
  * Missy had seen how her dad acted around you when stopped by their house to either pick up a Heroics gadget that needed fixing/tweaking, or if you stopped by Anita’s house when Anita hosted a Heroics get together. Ever since the aliens had visited earth, it had been important to remind everyone - powered and unpowered - to relax and unwind. 
  * Marcus Moreno went stupid around you. He blushed when you complimented him and laughed at all those jokes you made. When he tried to compliment you in return, his words came out all wrong, which you found to be adorable. And when you’d swing by the training room to watch some of the Heroics train, he found himself distracted, and always ended up on the floor. 
  * The two of you would always flirt with each other, and both Missy and Anita could see that the two of you liked each other. 
  * Missy’s dad was ready to ask you out, he just… needed a little push to do so.
  * Missy needed help if she was going to get the two of you together, and her grandmother was just the person she needed. 
  * When Missy had laid out her plan, Anita was on board before her granddaughter even finished talking - her son deserved happiness, and it came in the shape of you. 
  * And bOY DID THEY TRY TO GET THE TWO OF YOU TOGETHER FOR SEVERAL MONTHS 
  * Their first plan didn’t work out too well - they had planned on keeping you and Marcus trapped inside the training room until one of you asked the other out - but you had a panic attack that Marcus had to coach you through to ground you again. You felt silly for having such a reaction to the doors of the training room locking on ‘accident’, but you had thanked Marcus profusely after he helped guide and take care of you as your mind spiraled. 
  * Their second plan also didn’t work out. A couple weeks after the failed training room attempt, Anita had concocted a plan to help get the two of you together. Anita had thrown a get together for some of the Heroics and their children, as well as a dozen other people who worked at Heroics HQ. 
  * You’d been invited, and had every intention of coming - hell you were excited to hang with Marcus and Missy, and some of the other Heroics’ kids. 
  * Except as you were driving home to change for the party, you were stuck in some pretty intense traffic due to an accident, and by the time you made it home, the get together was half over and would be over by the time you got there… so you just stayed home. 
  * You called Anita the next day to apologize for not showing, you felt bad for RSVPing to her invitation, and then full on abandoned her.
  * Anita reassured you it was okay, and that she was happy to hear you weren’t involved in that accident - it had taken several hours to clean up (and thankfully no one was seriously injured.) 
  * After their second failed attempt - Missy and Anita went back to the drawing board, trying to get more creative with their plans to get one of you to ask the other out. 
  * Marcus had been suspicious in the beginning, but had brushed it off. His mother and his daughter couldn’t have been scheming for him… right? 
  * And you were none the wiser when you went to work and casually flirted with Marcus when you ran into him in the hallways of HQ. The two of you spent more time together during work hours, and grew closer as friends but neither one of you took that final leap you needed to ask the other one out. 
  * And it drove Anita and Missy mad. 
  * Their final plan came to be months later. 
  * Missy had given Anita her communicator, and watched as her grandmother took a small sharp metal stick, and stabbed the motherboard. As the smoke cleared from the air, Missy and Anita shared a satisfied look. They were going to get you two together. 
  * Marcus took Missy to HQ the next day, and brought her broken communicator with him. When he had asked how it broke, Missy lied and said she got it wet while washing her hands to help her abuela prep for dinner, and that it had sparked a bit and then stopped working all together. 
  * Stepping into your office, you beamed when you saw the Moreno’s. 
  * “What brings you to my lair?” you asked, looking from Marcus to Missy and back. 
  * “Missy was wondering if you could do her a favor?” Marcus asked. 
  * “Sure thing, what can I do for you Missy?” you asked, looking down at her.
  * “I broke my communicator, and I was hoping you could fix it.” she said, her large brown eyes staring up at you hopefully. 
  * You gently took the delicate bracelet from her hands and began inspecting it. “What happened to it?” 
  * “I got it wet.” Missy admitted as she looked at the floor with a guilty expression. 
  * You looked at Missy for a moment. Her communicator had a significant puncture mark in it, not water damage. You glanced at Marcus for a brief second, a silent questioning look passing from you to him.
  * “I can fix it. Give me about 20 minutes and it’ll be good as new.” you told her. 
  * Missy smiled brightly at you before looking at her dad.
  * Missy had to act quickly now. 
  * “Okay kiddo, we’ll come back in a few.” Marcus said, turning towards the door to leave you alone.
  * Missy bolted for the door - giving neither of you proper time to question her - and roughly slammed the door behind her. She darted to the left, grabbed a chair, and wedged it under the door, locking the two of you inside your small office. 
  * “Missy!” Marcus shouted as he moved to the door, and jiggled the handle. The door didn’t budge. “Missy, open the door.” 
  * “Sorry Dad! No can do!” Missy said from behind the door. 
  * Marcus’s brows furrowed behind his glasses as he raised his hand to try and manipulate the metal of the door, but the damn thing didn’t budge. 
  * “Missy, open the door.” Marcus repeated.
  * “I can’t!” Missy said.
  * “What do you mean you can't?” you asked, stepping closer to your closed door. Your chest felt a little tight at the thought of being trapped inside your office like you had been in the training room a couple of months ago.
  * “I can’t let you out until you agree to go on a date with my dad.” 
  * Marcus’s head whipped around to look at you, his eyes wide as his cheeks darkened in embarrassment. He had no idea Missy was going to do this. 
  * “I had no idea she was going to do this. I am so sorry.” Marcus apologized, his eyes refusing to meet your face.
  * “It’s okay Marcus.” you told him. His eyes met yours in that moment, confusion painted across his features.
  * “If you’d like we can get coffee after I finish fixing Missy’s bracelet.” you offer, a soft smile resting on your face. 
  * “Really?” Marcus asks before his brain stops working, “I mean - I’d - I - um…” he fumbles. 
  * “He’d love to!” Missy shouts through the door. 
  * Marcus chuckles as he looks from the door to you, a slightly embarrassed tint to his cheeks. “Yeah, I’d love to.”
  * “It’s a date then. Let me get started on this.” you tell him, holding up Missy’s communicator bracelet.
  * The door swings open, and Missy stands in the doorway with her arms crossed over her chest with a smug look on her face. “Was that so hard?” 




	3. No thoughts. Head Empty

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you maybe do a fic of Marcus Moreno and the reader finding out she's pregnant? 🥺👉👈  
> Warnings: Female Reader, pregnancy (test and announcement), references to sex, no editing

No thoughts. Head empty. 

Everything stopped as you looked downwards at the test in your hands, where the results of the test stared back at you.

Where two parallel lines manifested, confirming you were pregnant.

You were pregnant with Marcus Moreno’s second child. 

You immediately burst into tears as an unfathomable amount of different emotions flooded through your system as your brain tried to process what your body had already known. For weeks, you’d been feeling off. At first you had brushed the strange feeling off, thinking you were beginning to come down with a cold of some sort. But then a couple more weeks went by, and you were still feeling weird, so you decided to take a pregnancy test to ease your worried mind. There was no way you were pregnant. You and Marcus were very careful when you had sex; Marcus always wore a condom, and you were on birth control. 

Were the two of you ready to be parents? Together? Were you going to keep it? Were you ready to be a mother? What would Missy think? Would she want to be a big sister? What if she didn’t want a sibling? Would Marcus even want another child? Would he want another child with you? What if he didn’t want it? What if after you told him, he left you? What if Marcus didn’t want you after this?

“Y/N?” Missy asked from the door to the bathroom. 

You jumped at the sound of her voice, and frantically tried to wipe away the tears that tracked down your cheeks. “Hey Missy!” you said, trying to sound normal. 

Missy’s concerned expression told you you hadn’t convinced her you were okay. “What’s wrong?” Missy asked, waiting for you to answer in your own time. 

You sniffed a little amused that she used the same technique you used on her when she was upset over something. If you waited long enough for them to feel comfortable enough to speak to you about their problems, everyone involved learned how to communicate properly. 

“Nothing’s wrong honey.” you told her, sniffling more. 

Her eyes scanned over you body, searching for a reason for you to be crying before her eyes fell to the bathroom counter where the pregnancy test sat. Her hand darted outwards, and snagged the pregnancy test off the countertop. Staring down at the test her mouth fell open. 

“You’re pregnant?” she asked, shocked when she figured out what the two little lines meant.

“Missy, give that back.” you said, extending your hand outwards.

“Why are you crying? This is good news! I’m going to be a big sister! Is it a boy? Oh is it a girl? Have you told my dad yet?” she bombarded you with questions.

“Missy, give me the pregnancy test.” 

“Have you told dad yet? Does grandma know?”

“No one knows but you Missy. I’m not talking about this with you. This is an adult conversation I have to have with your father.” 

Missy is quiet for a moment, staring down at the test, and her silence makes you nervous and a little nauseous. Were you going to tell Marcus? I mean… you had to… he had a part in this whole thing. He deserved to know you were pregnant. 

“We can tell him together.” Missy offered. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to tell him.” you admitted. 

“I know him. You know him. He’ll be so happy, we have to tell him.”

“Together?” you asked. Missy nodded. 

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, signalling Marcus’s arrival home. He smiled when he found the two of you standing in the bathroom - sure he was confused about why the two of you were in here, but he was happy to see you both. Missy moved her arm behind her back, effectively and inconspicuously hiding the pregnancy from her dad’s field of view. 

“How are my two favorite girls? Are we having a secret meeting in the bathroom? Are boys invited?” Marcus asked as he stood in the doorframe. 

“We’re good.” Missy smiled. Marcus looked from his daughter to you, and immediately noticed how glassy your eyes were, recognizing that you’d been recently crying. 

“Baby?” he asked softly, his eyebrows pinching together in a worried manner.

“Dad, Y/N and I have something to tell you.” Missy declared as she stood proudly next to you and put her hand in yours, giving it an encouraging little squeeze. 

“Did you two break something?” Marcus asked cautiously. The two of you were acting suspicious - just like that time when the two of you had broken the vacuum after sucking up too much glitter from a school project gone wrong. Marcus was still finding flecks of glitter around the house thanks to that little fiasco. 

“Go on Y/N, tell him.” Missy encouraged you.

“Marcus, I’m pregnant.” you said, not letting yourself dwell on what could go wrong, or if this was the right way to tell him, or if you were terrified to do so. 

“What?” Marcus asked before his brain even processed what you’d said.

You were pregnant?

Missy held out the test for him to look at to reconfirm what you’d just revealed to him. Marcus gently took the test from his daughter’s hand, and stared at it. Sure enough there were two parallel lines - positive. 

You were pregnant. 

“Is it mine?” Marcus asked without thinking.

“No it’s Miracle Guy’s.” you deadpan. Marcus’s eyes shoot up to look at your face before he realizes you’re joking with him. Of course it was his. He looks back down at the test as tears fill his eyes. His heart hammers in his rib cage, just begging to get out. 

“Are you really?” he asks quietly, looking back at you as a few tears fall from his eyes.

“Yes.” 

Marcus crosses the few steps to get to you and Missy, and pulls the two of you into a tight hug. Your arms wrap around his back, while the other tugs Missy closer. Happy, elated tears fall from all of your eyes as you embrace in the bathroom. Marcus kisses your temple before kissing the top of Missy’s head, pure joy radiating from him. 

“This is definitely the strangest secret meeting I’ve ever been to.” he tells you. 

“Good thing boys are invited.” you tease him as you snuggle into his side.


	4. No thoughts. Head empty.

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Can you maybe do a fic of Marcus Moreno and the reader finding out she's pregnant? 🥺👉👈
> 
> Warnings: Female Reader, pregnancy (test and announcement), references to sex, no editing

No thoughts. Head empty. 

Everything stopped as you looked downwards at the test in your hands, where the results of the test stared back at you.

Where two parallel lines manifested, confirming you were pregnant.

You were pregnant with Marcus Moreno’s second child. 

You immediately burst into tears as an unfathomable amount of different emotions flooded through your system as your brain tried to process what your body had already known. For weeks, you’d been feeling off. At first you had brushed the strange feeling off, thinking you were beginning to come down with a cold of some sort. But then a couple more weeks went by, and you were still feeling weird, so you decided to take a pregnancy test to ease your worried mind. There was no way you were pregnant. You and Marcus were very careful when you had sex; Marcus always wore a condom, and you were on birth control. 

Were the two of you ready to be parents? Together? Were you going to keep it? Were you ready to be a mother? What would Missy think? Would she want to be a big sister? What if she didn’t want a sibling? Would Marcus even want another child? Would he want another child with you? What if he didn’t want it? What if after you told him, he left you? What if Marcus didn’t want you after this?

“Y/N?” Missy asked from the door to the bathroom. 

You jumped at the sound of her voice, and frantically tried to wipe away the tears that tracked down your cheeks. “Hey Missy!” you said, trying to sound normal. 

Missy’s concerned expression told you you hadn’t convinced her you were okay. “What’s wrong?” Missy asked, waiting for you to answer in your own time. 

You sniffed a little amused that she used the same technique you used on her when she was upset over something. If you waited long enough for them to feel comfortable enough to speak to you about their problems, everyone involved learned how to communicate properly. 

“Nothing’s wrong honey.” you told her, sniffling more. 

Her eyes scanned over you body, searching for a reason for you to be crying before her eyes fell to the bathroom counter where the pregnancy test sat. Her hand darted outwards, and snagged the pregnancy test off the countertop. Staring down at the test her mouth fell open. 

“You’re pregnant?” she asked, shocked when she figured out what the two little lines meant.

“Missy, give that back.” you said, extending your hand outwards.

“Why are you crying? This is good news! I’m going to be a big sister! Is it a boy? Oh is it a girl? Have you told my dad yet?” she bombarded you with questions.

“Missy, give me the pregnancy test.” 

“Have you told dad yet? Does grandma know?”

“No one knows but you Missy. I’m not talking about this with you. This is an adult conversation I have to have with your father.” 

Missy is quiet for a moment, staring down at the test, and her silence makes you nervous and a little nauseous. Were you going to tell Marcus? I mean… you had to… he had a part in this whole thing. He deserved to know you were pregnant. 

“We can tell him together.” Missy offered. 

“I don’t know if I’m ready to tell him.” you admitted. 

“I know him. You know him. He’ll be so happy, we have to tell him.”

“Together?” you asked. Missy nodded. 

Footsteps echoed down the hallway, signalling Marcus’s arrival home. He smiled when he found the two of you standing in the bathroom - sure he was confused about why the two of you were in here, but he was happy to see you both. Missy moved her arm behind her back, effectively and inconspicuously hiding the pregnancy from her dad’s field of view. 

“How are my two favorite girls? Are we having a secret meeting in the bathroom? Are boys invited?” Marcus asked as he stood in the doorframe. 

“We’re good.” Missy smiled. Marcus looked from his daughter to you, and immediately noticed how glassy your eyes were, recognizing that you’d been recently crying. 

“Baby?” he asked softly, his eyebrows pinching together in a worried manner.

“Dad, Y/N and I have something to tell you.” Missy declared as she stood proudly next to you and put her hand in yours, giving it an encouraging little squeeze. 

“Did you two break something?” Marcus asked cautiously. The two of you were acting suspicious - just like that time when the two of you had broken the vacuum after sucking up too much glitter from a school project gone wrong. Marcus was still finding flecks of glitter around the house thanks to that little fiasco. 

“Go on Y/N, tell him.” Missy encouraged you.

“Marcus, I’m pregnant.” you said, not letting yourself dwell on what could go wrong, or if this was the right way to tell him, or if you were terrified to do so. 

“What?” Marcus asked before his brain even processed what you’d said.

You were pregnant?

Missy held out the test for him to look at to reconfirm what you’d just revealed to him. Marcus gently took the test from his daughter’s hand, and stared at it. Sure enough there were two parallel lines - positive. 

You were pregnant. 

“Is it mine?” Marcus asked without thinking.

“No it’s Miracle Guy’s.” you deadpan. Marcus’s eyes shoot up to look at your face before he realizes you’re joking with him. Of course it was his. He looks back down at the test as tears fill his eyes. His heart hammers in his rib cage, just begging to get out. 

“Are you really?” he asks quietly, looking back at you as a few tears fall from his eyes.

“Yes.” 

Marcus crosses the few steps to get to you and Missy, and pulls the two of you into a tight hug. Your arms wrap around his back, while the other tugs Missy closer. Happy, elated tears fall from all of your eyes as you embrace in the bathroom. Marcus kisses your temple before kissing the top of Missy’s head, pure joy radiating from him. 

“This is definitely the strangest secret meeting I’ve ever been to.” he tells you. 

“Good thing boys are invited.” you tease him as you snuggle into his side.


End file.
